(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a solar concentrator for receiving and collecting incident solar radiation to a line focus.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Liner Fresnel or echelon reflectors are being increasingly used for solar energy concentration because of the accuracy with which these optical surfaces may be mass produced. However, conventional prior art solar concentrators which incorporate such reflectors suffer from a number of defects. In the interests of intercepting as much incident solar radiation as possible, designers have adopted large apertures for solar collector systems. When the echelon reflector aperture becomes large relative to the focal distance of the reflector, the echelon surface loses efficiency due to a partial blockage of radiation directed toward the line focus by the riser steps of the echelon surface. Consequently, some portion of incident radiation which is intercepted by the echelon surface is not directed to the line focus. This causes a reduction in optical efficiency which is undesirable.